The invention relates to an anti-skid regulating system for front-wheel-drive vehicles, having a brake circuit layout in which one front and one rear wheel is included in each brake circuit. In this anti-skid regulator, measurement transducers for monitoring the wheel motion behavior are assigned only to the front wheels, and the brake pressure in the two brake circuits is regulated individually in accordance with the wheel behavior of the associated front wheel by means of an evaluation circuit to which the signals of the measurement transducer are supplied.
With the ever increasing use of anti-skid regulating systems, attempts are being made to reduce the expense of such systems and to introduce simple systems. The difficulty of attaining the main characteristics of such a system, that is, steerability, vehicle stability and braking distance, with fewer than three regulating channels and without individual sensing of the wheel speed behavior of all the wheels, is well known. For front-wheel-drive vehicles having a diagonal brake circuit layout, the suggestion has been made that there be individual regulation of the pressure at the front wheel brakes, with the regulated pressure being exerted simultaneously at the diagonally opposed rear wheel. This system has not yet proved satisfactory.